Change of Heart
by BandLoser
Summary: Draco now feels feelings towards muggles! And Hermione is first to help. Will he and Hermione hit it off? Or will Draco go back to his old ways?
1. Draco's Change

**AN:** This one of my favorites to write. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...ENJOY! And if you want more...REVIEW!!!!!

Draco Malfoy was walking along Kings Cross Station. He was going back to Hogwarts once again. But was now carrying a secret...he had recently (and silently) formed a small liking for muggles. His father would know nothing of this dramatic change in attitude. Speaking of Lucius Malfoy, he was attending to a business situation at the moment. Narcissa Malfoy was on his left side. His parents had been having a few arguments lately. Anyways, he had told her about his little liking for muggles. She was surprised, but happy. Her husbands prejudice behavior and pure-blood pratness was unbearable.

Narcissa felt the same way Draco did. Over the summer, Draco seemed to have a change of heart. No matter how much he denied it...he found it harder to say the word "mud-blood" and to talk bad about muggles.

He could feel his Slytherin passion slipping from his grip. He felt tired all the time, spending hours into the night, wide awake, thinking.

He pushed his trunk and owl through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters . Draco put his trunk and owl onto the magnificent smoking train. He turned to give his mother a farewell.

"Good bye, mother." He said to his worried looking mother.

"Good bye, Draco. I love you." She commented.

Draco turned and pulled his trunk down the isle way. Carrying his owl in his left hand.

Numerous times when he passed an open compartment, the students inside stopped talking and stared at him. He walked along in silence. He found a humanless compartment.

He placed his trunk and his owl up on the luggage rack. He noticed that a trunk and a cat were already up there. The cat was orange and in a carrier.

He had already put up his things so he decided to just stay, and to kick out whoever had already been in here out.

Draco sat down, he looked out the window. He already had his school robes on. The green and silver colors made is blonde hair look even blonder.

The compartment door opened. He turned his head to see the one person he loathed as much as Harry Potter.

"I was here first." Hermione Granger exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"Tough luck, Granger." He smirked.

She sat down opposite of him. "I'm not leaving." She stated.

Draco hadn't expected this. "Listen you filthy little mu..." He found himself unable to finish.

"Go on, call me a mud-blood. I don't care." She replied.

Draco felt a sudden liking for her. He tried to push it away put it only grew stronger. "Well?" She said, looking confused about how he hadn't started yelling at her yet.

"I..." He started. He had never noticed how beautiful she was until now.

"You what?" She said impatiently.

"I...can't." He said looking down at his shoes. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. She was staring at him with a look of concern and confusion.

"What do you mean you...can't?" She asked him.

A thousand thoughts filled his mind. "I...can't. I don't know why, Granger." He said looking up into her eyes. He looked concerned for him.

"I'm confused." She said, standing up and slowly sitting next to him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He fell silent, he did not want to explain to her about how he now liked muggles.

"Draco?" She asked softly. He had never heard her call him by his first name. He looked into her eyes again. They were swimming with worry.

"I...besides my mother, you'll be the only person I've ever told this to. You won't tell anyone, understand?" He told her.

"Yes." She said softly. He shifted his body so that he was facing her.

"I...I have...developed...feelings, for...muggles." He whispered staring into her eyes. Hermione could see the fear and worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She had never expected this from Draco Malfoy.

"How exactly, do you feel towards muggles, and muggle-borns, now?" She asked him. He fell silent for a few seconds.

"The same way I feel towards wizards and witches." He said. Hermione was confused on this drastic change. She watched as he tensed up and looked out the window.

Draco didn't know why he chose to tell her. He just felt comfortable around her now. He was confused, thoughts going through his mind.

"If my father hears this, he'll kill me." Draco told Hermione. He felt her hand touch his. He held it in his hand as the train began to move.

The compartment door slid open. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were staring in disbelief. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy...holding hands.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny was smiling. Harry, Ron, and Neville looked like fish with their mouths hanging open.

"Hermione, you do know that hand your touching is Malfoy's." Ron said, shocked.

Draco tried to retract his hand but Hermione found it hard to let go, so she didn't. She could practically feel Draco's embarrassment.

She stood up, pulling him with her.

"Yes, Ronald. I know who's hand I'm touching. She used a summoning charm and both of their trunks and pets floated before them. She walked out of the compartment, dragging a dumbfounded and silent Draco with her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked after her.

"Who knows!" She called back. Draco was still silent.

They went back to the very back of the train. It was cold back there. She opened a compartment and went inside. Closing and locking the door behind her and Draco.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Making sure they don't barge in after us again." She replied. She made the trunks and pets float up onto the luggage racks.

"Why'd you bring me back here?" He asked. "Well, we were getting somewhere finally. After pure hatred since we were eleven, why did you confide this in me?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm just...comfortable around you, I guess. And don't ask me why!" He said sitting down at first then standing up again.

Hermione bit her bottom lip then sat down. Draco slowly and cautiously sat down, not taking his eyes off Hermione. He looked out the window. Hermione noticed how he wasn't as pale as used to be. He looked even more attractive now. She and Ginny had always talked about how he was hot, behind Ron and Harry's backs of course.

Draco looked over at Hermione. She was looking at him but turned away and blushed when she saw him notice her looking at him. Draco smiled. Hermione glanced up at him and his smile faded, it was replaced by a blush.

"Draco?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"Do you...want to...go to... Hogsmeade...with me?" Hermione asked. Draco felt happy, he smiled unwillingly.

"Um...yeah...why not." He told her.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad we can be friends." She smiled. A light went out in Draco. "Yeah, friends" He said. Hermione stood up and sat down next to Draco. "Is that bad thing? You sound disappointed about that."

"No, it's fine, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I've just never heard you say my first name before."

They both laughed at this. Hermione bent over laughing. Draco turned to face her, laughing.

When Hermione sat up her and Draco were only inches away. They both leaned forward. Hermione felt a burst of happiness as his soft lips touched hers.

Draco felt the same burst, he found that his hands had placed themselves on her hips. Hermione put her hands on his cheeks. They broke apart, their foreheads put together. Draco looked at Hermione. She still had her eyes closed, she was smiling. Draco smiled, too.

"Talk about forbidden love." She whispered to him.

"Maybe." He replied.

**AN:** Want more? Need more? Must have more? Review and put in some ideas for chapter 2!!!!!!!!


	2. Whispers and Yells

**AN:** Review ideas for chapter 3 please.

DISCLAIMER: blah don't blah own blah anything!!!!

She opened her eyes and they stared into his silvery blue ones. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips against his. Draco hands wouldn't move. He was stuck where he sat. Not that he wanted to move. Last year, just thinking about doing this would kill him, but now…it was wonderful.

Hermione hands found his. She took his left hand and held it between her hands. Draco backed out for air. He leaned back against the wall. She leaned back against the opposite wall. "Draco?" She asked after a few silent moments. "Yes?" He asked back. They stared deep inside each others eyes.

"Thank you." She said. Draco looked confused. "For what?" She sighed. "For being my first kiss." She confided in him. Draco gasped. "I'm your first kiss?" He asked, shocked. She nodded. "But how could a girl as beautiful as you just now be having her first kiss?" Draco blushed as soon as he said this. He had not intended on saying this out loud. Hermione smiled. "I haven't met the right guy I guess." She replied.

"What about Krum?" He asked. "Victor was sweet, but he wasn't real. I don't want a celebrity. No matter how much they like me." Hermione said. "Potter?" Draco asked. "Exactly. I used to have a crush on him, but it's gone now." Hermione stated. She was staring at the floor.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Draco asked. He had never met someone willing to trust him with such information. "I guess I just feel comfortable around you." She smiled up at Draco. He smiled back.

They talked the rest of the way. Hermione pulled on her robes when it got dark. Draco now not only had a crush on her, but admired her. She was s brave, so tough. She retold stories of Dumbledore's Army, the little adventure at the Ministry, and all sorts of muggle tales.

Draco was fascinated by muggle airplanes. Hermione told him that he sounded like Mr. Weasley. Draco didn't smile at this, but didn't frown either. Hermione trusted Draco now. It was like those kisses connected them more. She understood him better.

They got off the train together. Hermione had been made Head Girl. Head Boy was some Ravenclaw she had never met. Draco and helped Hermione with her trunk, while she carried Draco's owl and Crookshanks. She saw Harry and Ron scowl at her.

She merely turned back to Draco and continued their conversation. "Hermione. Can we keep our friendship…or whatever this is…quiet for a while? If my father finds out, he'll kill me. If the other Slytherins know…they might beat me up." He whispered to her.

Hermione understood and didn't want anyone to hurt Draco. "Yes. Yes of course. I'll go find Ginny." Hermione left him with a smile.

She found Ginny getting into a carriage. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna Lovegood were already inside. "Hello Hermione." Luna said, dreamily. "Hi, Luna." She replied, while getting in the carriage behind Ginny.

She sat next to Ginny. "So?" Ginny asked. "So…what?" Hermione replied. "Ugh! Don't be like Ron! What happened?" Ron glared at Ginny. "Nothing." Hermione said. The carriage began to move.

"Ginny tells me that you headed off for the back of the train, with Draco Malfoy. He's quiet attractive." Luna said. Hermione blushed at that. "Um, yes. I did go to the back with him." Hermione replied. "Get a little snogging in did ya?" Ron stated in an angry tone. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Well why would I tell a prat like you?" She retorted. "Oh my god, Hermione! You snogged Malfoy?" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione blushed. "It's not your place to know, mind you." Hermione replied. She pinched Ginny's hand to let her know that she'd tell the details later.

Ginny smiled. Harry was first to say something. "Malfoy is the enemy, Hermione! How could you go off being friends with him? After what he's said to you the past six years?" All eyes where on Hermione. She blushed. "I…he…he's changed." Hermione said. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone about Draco's change of heart.

"Changed? Changed has he? For the worst I suppose?" Ron said to her, now he was glaring at her. "Ronald, are you jealous?" Hermione said with smirk. Ron's ears turned red. Then his cheeks matched his ears. "No!" He said. All eyes were on him now.

Ginny was smiling. Luna was smiling, too. Though she always smiled. Neville was staring out of carriage, trying not to have to pick sides. "Then why the person attack Ron?" Ginny asked. Harry answered for Ron. "Because she's with a Slytherin! And Malfoy of all Slytherins!"

Ginny looked at him. "Says the boy who almost got put in Slytherin." Harry looked out the window. It was silent the rest of the ride. Harry and Ron were first to leave the carriage. They speed walked up the castle's front stairs. Neville and Luna followed them.

Ginny stayed behind with Hermione. Who was walking slowly. "Was it good?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Ha! It was. I knew you kissed him." She replied. Hermione never denied Ginny as they walked into the Great Hall. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. He smiled at her.

When Hermione saw that he was talking to Pansy Parkinson, Hermione turned away. She walked with Ginny to the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville. Ron got up and walked past Hermione. He sat down next to Lavender Brown.

Hermione knew he was only doing it to make her jealous. Plan failed. She was perfectly okay with him flirting with Lavender. Hermione sat in silence as Ginny talked to Harry, and Luna talked to Neville. She turned around to see Draco staring at her, he smiled. She smiled back at him.

Hermione was no longer bothered by no one talking to her. She watched the sorting and the start of term announcements from Headmistress McGonagall. Then she ate plenty of dinner and desert. She walked out of the Great Hall alone. In the big crowd of students. Prefects were ushering first years to their common rooms and dormitories.

"Hermione." She heard someone whisper from behind her. She turned and saw Draco walking next to her. Not looking at her he whispered again, "Follow me." He walked up he marble stairs. Then to the opposite directions of the most of the crowd. She kept her distance but followed him.

He walked into the Prefect's bathroom. She followed. He was sitting by the large tub taking off his shoes. "Draco?" She asked. He turned and smiled to her. He rolled up his pants and stuck his bare feet in the warm, soapy water. Bubbles filled the tub. Hermione walked over to him. She slipped out her shoes an walked over to him.

She put her feet in the water. Draco smiled at her. Hermione smiled back. "I've missed you." He said quietly. Hermione smiled. "Harry and Ron aren't so thrilled about our little adventure to the back of the train. They are convinced that we kissed." She said.

"What did you say?" He said, worry was written across his face. "Nothing about your change of heart. Or us, for that matter." She replied. "Is there an, _us_?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him. He had hope in his eyes. "What does this tell you." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips met. His hands found their way to her hips. They kissed passionately. She felt his tongue ask permission to enter her closed mouth by licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and Draco's tongue slid across hers. It massaged her tongue. Hermione suddenly felt tired.

She broke apart. "Draco?" He looked into her eyes. "Yes?" "I'm tired. We need to get some rest for school tomorrow." She said. They stood up and dried their feet off. They put on their shoes, and Draco stole one more kiss from Hermione before she left the Prefect's bathroom.


	3. The Newest Lion

**AN:** This one speaks for its self. I'm eating goldfish, so lookout for misspellings!

Hermione awoke the next morning by the sound of an alarm clock. She opened her eyes and hit the off button. She sat up and pulled back the curtain of her four poster bed. She stretched. Hermione put on her robes and got her backpack as she headed down to the common room.

It was empty except for Harry and Ginny. They where sitting in one of the comfortable chairs…kissing. Hermione smiled at this sight. "Get a room." Hermione said as she walked over to them. Ginny jumped out of Harry's arms. She was blushing. Harry stood up smiling. "Well we had one until you showed up." They all laughed.

Ron came down the stairs. "What's so fun…" He stopped talking when he saw Hermione. "Oh." He said. "Ron, I'm willing to accept your apology if you ask." Ron's ears turned maroon. "And what the bloody hell would make me apologize to you?"

Hermione gave him disgusted look. She turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Want to go get breakfast?" She asked them. "Go eat with your lover boy." Ron said, walking past her and sitting in a chair. "Ronald! What is your deal? So what if he's in Slytherin!" Hermione replied to him.

Ron stood back up. "He's Malfoy! Look at all the horrible stuff he's done! He almost killed Dumbledore!" "He did it because Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family. You would have done the same." Hermione replied. "But he's in Slytherin, he's bad!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smirked. "Well, Ronald, maybe I like a bad boy."

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole with a laughing Ginny. Ron slumped back down on the chair. Harry sat in the chair that he and Ginny had just left. "She'll come around, mate." Harry told him. "Is she serious? About liking a bad boy?" Ron asked Harry. Harry smiled. "Well, it's Hermione isn't it…which probably means we'll probably never know."

Hermione was smiling as Ginny replayed the scene. "That was brilliant, Hermione! Classic." "Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said. They walked down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. After they got their schedules, Hermione went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was in this class with her.

When it ended, Hermione walked out of the classroom and waited for Draco. When he walked out he smiled at her. "Hey." He greeted her. "Hi." She said back. They walked together down an empty corridor.

At the end of the hall, Draco looked into her eyes, he leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue entering her mouth. He immediately broke off when someone behind them yelled, "Oh…my…God!" Hermione and Draco both turned to see who the person was.

It was none other then Blaise Zabini. Draco stepped back from Hermione. Fear in his eyes. "Draco! What are doing with that filthy mud-blood?" "Don't call her that! Never call Hermione that!" Draco yelled at him.

Zabini looked shocked, then he smirked. "So little Draco got himself a little mud-blood girl? Cute." He said. Draco's fists were clenched tight. Hermione glared at Zabini. "Leave him alone." She said. "Aw, Draco. She's fighting your battles, too? Too precious." Zabini exclaimed, he was walking towards them.

Draco wanted to strangle him, to hurt him bad. But he would tell the school, and his father, about Hermione. Zabini was right in front of them now. "Oh I see what was really going on. No need to hide it Draco. I'll be glad help." He said with a smile.

Hermione didn't like where this was going. Draco looked at him. "Help with what?" He asked. Zabini grabbed Hermione's arms and held them behind her back. "What are doing?" Draco exclaimed. "Let go!" Hermione yelled. Zabini put a free hand over Hermione's mouth. "Go head, Draco. I'll hold her, or shall I be the one to take her clothes off?" Zabini smiled.

Hermione felt fear flow through her body, her heart raced. She struggled to get free, silently praying for Draco to stop him. Draco looked furious. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Zabini. "Let her go." He said in a voice that made you scared instantly.

Blaise immediately let Hermione go. She ran behind Draco. "Draco! What are you doing. Your letting her go?" Blaise asked in shock. "I never knew you were such a sick pervert, Zabini."

Zabini's expression changed dramatically. He was now smirking. "I'll tell everyone, Draco. Everyone. That you're in love with a mud-blood. A filthy…little…mud-blood." He laughed. Hermione practically pushed Draco out of the way and fired a memory charm at Zabini.

Blaise was knocked down. Unconscious. Draco walked over to him. "He won't remember anything from this morning." Hermione informed Draco. Draco smiled at Hermione. They walked together. "I don't want to be a Slytherin." He told Hermione.

"I don't want you to be either." She said. Draco smiled at her. "I'm going to change houses." He told her. Hermione's face lit up. "Really? I mean, can you?" Draco looked at the floor. "Let's go to Professor McGonagall and ask." They both sprinted to the Headmistresses office.

The gargoyle in front of them stood still. "Acid pops?" Hermione asked. No movement. "Lemon Delights?" Nothing. "Gryffindor." Draco said. The statue got up and leapt to the side. She smiled at Draco. Draco was beaming.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard Minerva call. The walked into the room. "Miss Granger is Mister Malfoy bothering you, again?" She asked instinctively.

"No, Professor. Quite the opposite really." She said. Minerva looked confused. "Sit." She gestured to the two wooden chairs in front of her desk. "You two are missing your next class, it better be important." She said. "We both have a break, Professor." Draco said.

She nodded to him. Draco took a deep breath and said, "Can I change houses?" Minerva looked at him, even more confused. "Mister Malfoy, I see no reason for a student to change their house, especially in their seventh year." She replied.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said. "But, if there was a reason, could it be done?" Minerva looked at her. She pondered on this for a moment. "And this reason would be?" Hermione looked at Draco. "It would be…" Hermione started, but Draco finished for her. "Because Slytherin is not the right house for me. I belong in a house that I fit in, where the one person I want to be close to isn't getting called a mud…a muggle-born."

Professor McGonagall looked straight to Hermione, then back at Draco. "I assume this person is Miss Granger?" "Yes, Professor." He replied. "I assume the house in question, is Gryffindor?" "I'd hope, Professor." "And you believe the other Gryffindor students will accept and care for an old enemy?" Draco looked at his shoes.

"Professor." Hermione said, "I will accept Draco, Ginny Weasley will accept him, along with a multiple number of others." "And Mister Weasley and Mister Potter?" "Well, only time will tell Professor." Hermione replied.

Draco looked at her. He held her hand under the desk. As if Minerva could see them holding hands, she smiled. "Well, let's try something out." She got up and took the sorting hat from its shelf. "What? Time already?" It asked. "No, no, no. It's barely been a day. I need you to sort this boy, though." She placed the hat on Draco's head.

"Why this is already a Slytherin!" The hat replied. "I know, but if he weren't, what house would he be in?" "Well, I'd say…Gryffindor? No, no, no! That can't be right. But alas it is. Gryffindor is his rightful place." The hat became limp again. She put it back on its shelf.

Draco stood up smiling. Hermione stood and hugged him. "Well, if Miss Granger can stand you, then I guess you are now in Professor Sinsrta's house. Gryffindor will treat you well." She said.

She sat down at her desk and waved her wand, his silver and green robes turned crimson and gold. "I'll have a couple of house elves gather your belongings and put them in the Gryffindor Tower. Miss Granger, kindly show him where it is." Minerva smiled as she watched them leave, hand in hand.

Draco walked down the steps. "Where will I sleep?" He asked Hermione. "I don't know." She replied. They walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Who is this?" She asked. "Draco Malfoy, our newest Gryffindor." Hermione replied. "Password?" Said a the non caring picture. "Figgles." Hermione stated. The portrait swung open.

Draco's mouth dropped. She was still holding his hand and walked through the hole pulling him along. Harry, Neville, and Ron were taking their break in the common room. Harry looked up."Hey Hermione, we were just wondering where you where…" He stopped talking when he saw Draco. Ron turned around and stood up pointing his wand at Draco. "This is the Gryffindor common room, you git!" Ron exclaimed. "I know that Weasley." Draco replied. Hermione glared at Ron. "Ronald, if you'll excuse me and the newest member of Gryffindor…" She paused to hold up their linked hands. "…we have to go find his bed and things."

"Why? So you can snog some more?" Ron asked, he was very upset. "Yes, Ronald. And you're holding us up." She said as she pulled Draco through the common room and up the right hand stairs. "Ron, just…" "Shut it Harry!" Ron said exiting through the portrait hole. Neville looked over at Harry. "Are you mad about him being a Gryffindor?" "Honestly, no. Disturbed, yes."

Hermione opened the door to what she knew was the one Harry and Ron stayed in. It was empty. As they walked in a sixth bed appeared. Two house elves were putting a trunk, and new Gryffindor clothing out for Draco. They left with a crack.

"Are you going to be okay? With Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville?" Hermione asked Draco. He smiled and looked into her eyes. He pressed his lips against her soft ones. "Excuse me!" Dean yelled from the doorway. They broke apart. "Oh! Sorry Dean." Hermione said.

"I was just showing Draco to his new room." "New room?" Dean asked confused. "Yes. He is now a Gryffindor. Switched over nearly ten minutes ago." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled, too. Dean looked from one to the other. Then he stuck out his hand. "If Hermione can go with out jinxing you, I think I can live with you." They all laughed. Draco shook Dean's hand.

Dean went over to his bed and grabbed his bag. Then left. Harry and Neville came up next. Neville walked past Hermione and sat on his bed, grabbing a Herbology book and looking though the pages. "Harry." Hermione said. "Don't be like Ron. Draco's changed! He's not a bad person anymore. Trust me." Draco and Harry stared at each other for a moment. Draco stuck out his hand. Harry cautiously shook it.

"Thanks, Potter, er, Harry." Draco said. Hermione smiled. "No problem…Draco." Harry walked past them and sat on his bed, too. Draco and Hermione walked over to Draco's new bed. Hermione sat on it. Followed by Draco. She looked into his eyes, smiling.

Draco had forgot that anyone else was in the room, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Harry looked over at them, he had the Marauders Map out, he smiled to himself. The smile faded when he saw Ron's name next his. He looked at the door. Ron was standing there.

Neville and Harry glanced at each other, terrified of what might happen. Ron walked into the room. Neither Hermione or Draco noticed him. He watched them, mouth open. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was enjoying that kiss all too much anyways.

Harry cleared his throat. Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Harry, then at Ron. Shock was all over her face. Draco turned around, too. He stood up. Ron had his wand out, pointing at Draco. Hermione stood up and walked in front of Draco. "Ronald stop!" She commanded. Ron didn't move.

He shook his head. "She won't always be there to protect you Malfoy." Ron said. Draco pointed his wand at Ron over Hermione's shoulder. She put her hands on his arm. Draco's left hand was on Hermione's hip. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron, mate, put down your wand." "Shut it Harry." Harry slowly rose from his bed about to yell at Ron, when Draco beat him to it, "Leave Harry alone!" "Ha! You? Defend Harry? What are you under? Love potion? Maybe the Imperious Curse."

"Ronald! He's changed, and for the better, mind you." Hermione said. "I doubt that." Ron replied. "Ron, if you think hurting or even killing Draco will make me like you again…then you're wrong! It's pushing me farther from you." Hermione said.

Ron lowered his wand. Harry and Neville exchanged relieved glances. Ron sat on his bed and pulled the curtains around him. Hermione turned around and hugged Draco. He put his wand his pocket and hugged her back. Hermione sniffled, "Let's go Draco." When Hermione opened the door she heard a faint sniffle, and she knew it was Ron.


	4. Love in the Tub

AN: It's short but you'll survive. Review some ideas.

* * *

It had been a month since Draco's house change. No Slytherin would talk to him. Most Gryffindors were more scared of Hermione more then him, so they never bothered him. Ron hasn't talked to Hermione, Ginny, or Draco since that first day. And the worst of all was that the whole school now knew Draco and Hermione were dating.

Hermione had woken up early and decided to take a bath. It was Saturday morning. All the prefects slept in late on Saturdays, so she snuck down to the Prefect's Bathroom. She filled the tub with purple bubbles. She undressed and put on her bikini, you can never be too careful.

She slipped into the tub. No one had ever seen her in a bikini except her parents, and she intended to keep it that way. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She never heard anyone open the door.

Draco walked along the halls, looking for Hermione. A girl from Hufflepuff said she saw her go into the Prefect's Bathroom. Draco opened the door and walked quietly in. He saw her in the tub, not knowing wither she was naked or not he turned around to face the wall. "Uh…" was all he could say.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and turned to see a blond boy facing the wall. Her heart still racing she said, "Draco?" He turned around. "Um, sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I got a letter from my father." "Does he know about…us?" Hermione asked. Draco turned and locked the door, he put a silencing charm on it.

"Yes." He said, taking a small step closer but not looking up from the ground. "He said I was no longer a son of his, and to not come home for Christmas. Or the summer." Draco looked up at Hermione, tears in his eyes. "I'd hug but I don't want to get you all wet." Hermione stated, with a smile. Draco smiled back. He took off his robe and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed. "I want a hug." Draco smiled. He pulled off his shirt and then his pants. He had on blue boxers. Hermione smiled at him, he was more muscular then you'd think.

He stepped into the water. He glanced over at Hermione, he relaxed when he saw that she had something on. Hermione scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around Draco. He hugged her back.

Hermione pressed her lips against his, her tongue sliding into his open mouth. They kissed for at least twenty minutes, only stopping for air. Hermione took his hands in hers. She placed his right hand on chest, where her heart was beating fast. She put her own hand over his heart.

Draco broke the kissing and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione." "Yes, Draco?" "I…I…" He began. "Draco, don't say it until you mean it." "I do, I do mean it……I love you." Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy." "Yes?" "I love you, too."

They began kissing each other more passionately. Hermione felt like she'd never felt before. She just wanted to be with Draco and no one else. Not even Ronald Weasley.


	5. Bad Kisser

AN: Super Short But good to know.

* * *

They walked back up to the common room together about a half hour later. Having used magic to dry their hair, they were completely dry. Ron watched them enter the common room. Hermione looked over at him. "Morning Ron." She said. Ron didn't listen, he watched Draco instead. "Why?" Ron asked.

"Why what?" Draco replied. "Why did she pick you over me? What does he have that I don't, Hermione?" Ron stood up. "For one he's never blown up when he's seen me talking to you on the train. And second…he's a better kisser then you." Draco tried to hide his smile at this.

Ron's face and ears grew red. "He sounds like a git to me." Ron said. "Well, if a git can kiss good, then you defiantly aren't a git, Ronald." Hermione said. Ginny was laughing from the corner, making Ron turn even more red.

"I bet I'm a better kisser then snake boy." Ron said. "Well, you're wrong there." Hermione said. She pulled Draco into a short but passionate kiss. Draco was smiling when it was over.

"Yep, still better." Hermione said to Ron. Ron stepped forward, he pressed his lips gently on Hermione's. A burst of happiness flew through Hermione. Ron tried to put his tongue through her closed lips.

Hermione broke it off and stepped back. "See! You see, Malfoy! Better!" Ron practically yelled at him. Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Ginny was first to notice, she ran up to Hermione. "Are you okay?" She asked. Hermione shook her head, Ginny gave Ron a dirty look, then took her up to her dorm room.

Draco looked at Ron. "Don't you ever touch her again." He threatened. "I will if I want to!" Ron retorted. Draco looked disgusted. "It's not about what _you_ want, you prat! It's about what she wants." Draco went up the girl's side of the stairs to check on Hermione. All Ron could think was, _I guess he really has changed. God, I am a prat. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry._


	6. Letters and Bad News

AN: This one is really important to the story.

* * *

Draco knocked on door. Ginny came over and opened it. "Hermione, your McDreamy is here." She called over her shoulder. Hermione was Head Girl, so she got a room to her self. She was sitting on her gold and crimson covered bed. She looked up at him when Ginny announced his arrival. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked walking into the room. "I'm fine. I'm fine, really." She said with a sniffle. Draco walked over to her and sat down next to her. He used his sleeve to wipe her tears.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." "Now listen here, Granger. Pull your smarty pants self together or I'll have to get involved." He gave her a playful push. Ginny smiled at Hermione and snuck out of the room. She looked up at Draco.

He was perfect for her. Why had she never seen it before? What was so different about him? Well, him not insulting her and her friends anymore might help. She pressed her lips against his. Tongues moving freely. She leaned back on the bed and Draco came with her. He stroked her hair.

It was now Christmas and Draco had been very quiet about his father hating him. Hermione had set it up with her parents, she was going to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays this year. Draco had been thrilled to here that. They had been silently making ideas about what he was to do for the summer.

He had sent a letter to his mother and asked what he was supposed to do. She sent him a letter back,

_Draco,_

_Lucius has gone to far this time. Shunning his own son. I would like you to know that I am leaving him. Divorce papers are on the way! Now he will take the Manor, but I will have our summer house. So over the summer, you'll stay there with me. _

_Love, Narcissa_

Draco and Hermione became closer then ever lately. So had Harry and Draco. They had become best buds. You'd never know they had been enemies for nearly six years.

Hermione walked down to the common room. Draco was sitting in a red chair in the empty room. All the students had left for Christmas. Only a handful were left. "I heard." Hermione began. "That only us and one other Gryffindor are going to be in this tower." Draco looked up at her.

She smiled and sat down next to him. Draco gave one of his newly founded, seductive smiles. Hermione had only seen it twice. "Harry and the Weasleys gone?" He asked.

"Yes." "Who's the other Gryffindor?" "Some third year." Hermione replied. "Zabini, Parkinson, and three other Slytherins are staying." Hermione informed him. "Wonderful." Draco said sarcastically. "Two Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs are staying, too."

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. She felt a small sensation in her stomach and chest area. Hermione and Draco both walked down to the Great Hall moments later. They entered the Entrance Hall.. They were seconds away from entering the Great Hall when someone called out from behind them, "Oh look Blaise. It's the Scum Patrol."

They turned around to see Pansy and Blaise walking towards them from the Slytherin dungeons. Draco hands curled into fists. "You know Draco, we could've had a future together. But now, even the thought you being privileged to touch me is gruesome." She smirked.

"Why don't you and pervert boy go back to the slimy dungeons." Hermione said. Pansy turned to look at her. "Blaise I think the mud-blood is trying to insult us." She laughed. Blaise began to laugh, too. Draco could hold back his anger no more.

"Go snog your teddy bear Pansy. And go hump that gargoyle Zabini." Both of them turned beat red. Draco had caught both of them doing this. They walked past Hermione and Draco.

"Did they really do those things?" Hermione asked him as they walked into the common room and hour later. "For the fifteenth time, yes!" Draco said smiling at her. Hermione hugged him and they both fell to the ground. Laughing they began to kiss each other, passionately. Draco began to kiss Hermione's cheek then down to her neck.

He put his hand on her stomach. Slowly it made it's way under her shirt. Slowly crawling upward. A boy walked down the stair coming from the boy's dormitory rooms. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh! Um, I…" He exclaimed. Hermione and Draco shot up. They both stood up blushing. The boy looked at the floor, wide eyed as he exited the common room through the portrait hole. They looked at each other and started laughing.

Hermione sat in a chair. A barn owl had swooped in through the open window. It dropped a letter in her lap and waited by the window. Draco sat in the cozy chair next to hers. "Who's it from?" He asked while picking up the _Daily Prophet_ from a nearby table. Hermione opened the letter and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't get enough courage to tell you at school, but now that I'm on the train I think I can. Besides, it was write to you or watch Neville and Luna snog. Ginny and Harry have gotten their own compartment, probably snogging. Anyways, just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I' sorry for being the world's biggest prat. You were right (as usual) about Malfoy. He really has changed. And I'm still sorry. Please forgive me. _

_Forgive & Love, Ron Weasley_

_(P.S. I love you.)_

Hermione read it again. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked. "Yeah, um…it's from Ron." Hermione said grabbing a piece of parchment. She dipped a quill in a bottle of black ink and wrote,

_Ron,_

_I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you. There's no way around it, I forgive you completely. I'm glad to hear that Luna and Neville are getting along. And yes, Harry and Ginny have become very close. I just wish you could've told me how you feel sooner. I feel the same way for you, but I also feel that way (if not more) for Draco. Please, don't give up hope. It might not work out between me and Draco. You never know. _

_Love, Hermione Granger_

Hermione sat the two letters on her chair and stood up to retrieve the owl that had given Hermione the letter. It swooped out of her grasp and flew around the common room. Hermione jumped and tried to get it.

Draco looked up and then glanced at the letters. He grabbed the letter from Ron and read it. His face became colorless. It became harder to breath. He read Hermione's letter. '_Please, don't give hope. It might not work out between me and Draco. You never know. __Love__ Hermione Granger_

Draco read those words over and over again. Stopping at the word Love. He put down the letters. Hermione had got the owl and noticed him putting the letters back. Her heart sank. Draco put the _Prophet_ down and stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. Not looking at Hermione.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." He said staring at the opening exit. "Draco, they're just letters! I'm just trying to keep things between me and Ron good." Hermione exclaimed.

Draco turned to face her, tears in his eyes. "Good? Just dump me and go back to him." He said turning around. "No, Draco! You're acting just like he did. Claiming defeat before the match is over." Hermione sat on a wooden chair by the open window after picking up the letter to Ron. She attached it to the owl's leg and flew off into the distance.

"I'm just scared." He said sitting in a cozy chair. "Scared o what?" Hermione asked. "Of loosing you. You understand me. You're smart. You don't mind being with and old enemy. You accept people who aren't what everyone else sees." Draco said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Draco…I love you. More the I've ever loved anybody else." Hermione said pressing her trembling lips against his. She slid her tongue into his already open mouth. He put his arms around her. She melted away in them.

They would have gone on for ever if the third year boy hadn't walked in on them again. Running quickly up to his room. Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. Pansy and Zabini didn't make eye contact with them. Professor McGonagall was walking into the Great Hall.

"Granger and Malfoy, may I speak to for a moment?" She called. They both followed her up to her office. She sat in her chair and they both sat in the hard wooden ones. "Now, how has Gryffindor been treating you Mister Malfoy?" She asked.

They both had puzzled looks on their faces. "Fine, Professor. Just Great." Draco replied. "Good, good. And Miss Granger is studying for your NEWTs, correct?" She asked smiling at Hermione. "Um…correct, Professor. But may I ask what the real reason you brought us up here is?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked even more confused. Minerva pondered on something for a moment. "I have been informed, by a member of the Order of the Phoenix…that Lucius Malfoy…has murdered Miss Granger's parents." She said, her lips pursed together.


	7. Wands at the Ready

AN: It's coming closer to the end. Review some ideas, but I already have the ending somewhere in my mind.

* * *

Hermione's heart sank. Everything went dark. She opened her eyes. The room was blurry. She blinked and saw that she was in a bed, at the Hospital Wing. Draco and Professor McGonagall were discussing something a few beds away. She turned her head. She was the only person in a bed.

Draco noticed her moving and said, "Excuse me, Professor." He bolted over to her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked. "What happened?" "You fainted." He replied. Minerva walked over to Hermione's bed. "Dear, do you recall our meeting in my office?" She asked.

Hermione now remembered Professor McGonagall saying that Draco's father had killed her parents. She burst into tears. Draco sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. His shoulder becoming covered in tears. "Hermione…I'm sorry. It's all my…" He couldn't finish. Minerva had spoken over him. "Draco! I have already told you that it is not your fault." She said.

Hermione looked up at him. "Don't think that. It will never be your fault." She said. "I hat him. I hate him Hermione. He's going to pay for this, I promise." He hugged her again. "Don't promise things you can't keep." Hermione whispered.

"Granger, you can leave when you feel up to it. Already taken care of with Madam Pomfrey. And if you ever need me, I'll be in my office." Minerva said. She turned and walked out of the Wing.

"Hermione. My father is on the run from the Ministry." Draco informed her. "He hasn't gotten sent to Azkaban?" Hermione stood up in outrage. "No, not yet." Draco said. They walked out of the Wing and down to the Great Hall for what would now be dinner.

"Hey mud-blood. Heard the only sane person in the Malfoy family took care of a certain muggle problem." Pansy laughed as she passed Hermione and Draco. Hermione began to cry. Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "Shut it." He said. He felt a wand touch the back of his head.

"Wand down." Came Zabini's annoying voice. "Draco, Draco, Draco. I wouldn't be mean to Pansy. After all, she is the one helping me inform your father about our muggle problem. You should be thanking her." He said. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Zabini. Pansy had pulled out her own wand, pointing it at Hermione.

"You both are pathetic! Talking to my father behind my back." Draco exclaimed. "We want the mud-blood out of the picture, Draco." Zabini replied. "He'll never go back to you two." Hermione said. "Don't be so sure mud-blood." Pansy said.

"Stop calling her a mud-blood!" Draco yelled. "See, last year we would have obeyed out leader, but we don't take orders from mud-blood loving lions." Zabini replied. "What are you telling my father?" Draco asked. "Only stuff about how you've been put under the Imperious Curse by the mud-blood Granger." Pansy answered. "You bitch!" Draco yelled. Pansy looked at him with a look of disappointment and hurt.

Pansy pointed her wand at Draco. Hermione pointed her wand at Pansy. Zabini continued to point at Draco. "Draco let's just leave." Hermione suggested. "No" Draco said. "They're going to pay for what they've done." Pansy laughed at this.

"You've got to wands pointed at your head." She replied. "So do you." Hermione said. Pansy glared at her. "Shut it mud-blood." "You bitch! Don't call her that! Aren't you listening? I'll never go back to you, ever!" Draco yelled. Zabini lightly pushed his wand further into the back of Draco's head. Warning him.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Coming from a corridor. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "Pansy and Zabini are the ones who told Draco's father about me and Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You two, my office, now!" She pointed to Blaise and Pansy. They followed behind Minerva. Draco and Hermione hugged. When Hermione saw Pansy stick her middle finger up at her, she kissed Draco. Pansy turned in furry.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall moments later. It was empty, except for a hooded person sitting in the Headmistresses seat. The room was cold. Draco and Hermione looked up at the person. The hooded figure waved their wand and the doors locked and shut themselves. "Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. The figure pulled its hood back. Draco held Hermione's hand. The person behind the hood was Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Avada Kedavra

They all stood in silence. Draco holding Hermione's hand. Lucius walking towards them slowly. You could feel Hermione loathing at him. Draco glared at his father. "Well, Draco." Lucius spoke. "Your little mudblood is better looking then I remember." He said with smirk.

"Leave her alone." Draco exclaimed. "Now, now Draco. I wouldn't hurt your precious mudblood." He replied. Something didn't seem right to Hermione. This wasn't going to end well. Lucius Malfoy would never back down from this. Something was wrong. Something very bad was going to happen.

Draco was a little confused. "That's right Draco, I'm not going to hurt that filthy mudblood…you are. _Imperio!_" Lucius shouted. "NO!" Draco yelled before being hit with blast of light.

Hermione knew something was going to happen like this. She ran for the door. It wouldn't budge. "You monster." Hermione turned around and said. Lucius smirked and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Attack her." He said. Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione. He pulled his arm back showing no emotion.

Hermione saw a tear roll down his cheek. She pulled out her wand and before she could do anything, Draco had knocked her to the ground. She felt extreme pain above her left eyebrow. She pointed her wand at Draco. "_Rosaro Bellostro!_" Hermione yelled. Draco flew backwards and landed on his back.

"Get up you weakling." Lucius ordered. Draco used a table to help himself up. "You sun of a bitch." He said to his father. "Go to hell." Draco said. "I plan on meeting you there." He replied. Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione. "Good bye mudblood." He said. Fear entered Hermione's every thought.

Draco looked from his father to Hermione, he had a cut on his lip. "No! NO! Hermione I love you." He yelled. His father got angry at this. He moved forward a step and yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Draco lunged forward. All Hermione saw was green. Green everywhere. She got pushed to the ground by a magnificent force. She felt the ground. Her back hurt. Wait a minute, how can a dead person feel?

Hermione opened her eyes. Draco lay next to her. Pale, paler then she had ever seen him. Lucius Malfoy stood in shock. He had killed his only son. Hermione crawled up to Draco. "Draco? Draco wake up." She whispered. She refused to admit his death. "Draco, wake up. DRACO! WAKE UP! Draco!" Hermione began to cry.

The great hall doors busted open and fell to the ground. Most of the teachers came in, wands facing Lucius. Hermione didn't notice them. "DRACO WAKE UP!" She shook his body. His pale, lifeless body. "Draco." She began to cry even more. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey cam over to her. Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his pulse.

"He's gone." She whispered. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's shaking shoulder. "Dear." She whispered. "Draco…Draco…wake…up." Hermione said between sobs. Hermione looked over at Lucius Malfoy. A tear was rolling down his cheek. "You!" She yelled standing up with her wand facing him.

"You killed him!" She yelled. Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione. "Please, Hermione. Go to the Hospital Wing with Poppy. You need to be treated for shock." She told her. "Lucius will be handed over to the Ministry when they get here, and I promise that he will go to Azkaban for this!"

Hermione walked up to the Wing with Madam Pomfrey. She sat in a bed and drank a potion for shock. She leaned back against her pillows. And that night. She dreamt of Draco Malfoy.


	9. What Draco Wanted

AN: This is the final chapter. It's so Sad but Happy but Sad but Happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The next morning she opened her eyes to see Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." Hermione stuttered.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked. Then the sold, hard truth hit her. Draco was dead. Killed by his father.

Just to save her.They all looked at one another.

"Hermione…Draco is dead." Harry replied.

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek.

"We all came back to school as soon as we heard Lucius Malfoy was in the building." Luna said.

"Yeah, Hermione. We're glad nothing bad happened to you…besides that bruise on your head." Neville told her.

Hermione looked around at them.

"Ron practically dragged us here." Ginny said.

She looked up at Ron. He was kneeling next to her bed. Tear stains on his cheeks. Hermione pushed her self up to a sitting position.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she walked through the doors.

"I was given this letter, to give to you if a certain event happened." She said handing an unopened envelope to Hermione.

She opened it and unfolded the letter,

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer alive. I received a letter from my father saying that he was going to come to the school and kill you. I pray he does not come or hurt you. If he does come, I will use every ounce of my strength to save you. I didn't tell you about the letter, because I did not want to worry you with what could've been an empty threat. I'm sorry. I love you more then you'll ever know. Which is why you have to move on. Be with the Ron. He may be a total prat at times, but he loves you. Please, for me, be with Ron Weasley. I love you, Hermione. Oh and tell Pansy and Zabini to kiss my arse. I love you._

_Forever in your memories, Draco Malfoy_

Hermione read the letter over and over again. Crying, she folded it up and put it in her inside robe pocket.

10 years later:

Hermione walked outside her beautiful house with her husband. They watched their child run around the back yard.

"I think he's starting to show a little magic, Hermione." Her husband said.

"If you consider blowing up the neighbors tree a little magic, then yes Ronald." She replied.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the corner of their backyard, where three other separate houses met.

"Hey Harry." Ron said. Harry and Ginny were standing there talking to Neville and Luna on the other side of the fence. Luna and Neville lived together on Ron and Hermione's right. Harry and Ginny lived on across from them.And diagonal from Ron and Hermione, was Narcissa Malfoy. She never went into her backyard much.

But everything was good. Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban about two years ago. Pansy and Zabini are still in Azkaban. And Hermione had fulfilled Draco's last wish. She still missed him, but was happy with the way her life turned out.

Hermione turned around and watched her son trip over and fall to the ground.

She walked over to him, while he got up. "Are you okay, Draco?"

_THE END_


End file.
